Si peu d'estime
by Ma-Perchee
Summary: Douter à s'en détruire mentalement, ainsi est le quotidien de Bella Swan. Arrivera t-elle à s'aimer et à accepter l'aide de ses amis sans rejet ? Tous humains.
1. Prologue

**Et voilà, je me décide enfin à me lancer ... Ce sera une mini-fiction, la longueur des chapitres dépendra de mon inspiration ainsi que la publication des chapitres ..**

**Cette histoire a pou but de soulager mes combats mentaux ! Vous moquez pas, ça cloche pas bien dans mon citron ! ^^ J'espère seulement que mes idées ne tomberont pas dans les clichés ...**

**Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je vous laisse dès à présent dans votre lecture avec ce petit prologue ...**

**PS : navrée pour les fautes, les phrases mal tournées, si elles sont présentes !**

* * *

_« La beauté est relative. Le plaisir, la joie, ou la douleur même illumine le visage et lui donne un genre de beauté qui vient de l'intérieur. »_

On vit de complexes, de douleurs, de souffrances, de regrets, mais pourtant aussi de joies, de jouissances, de bonheurs éphémères qui font du bien où ça passe...

On n'a pas toujours cette confiance que l'on devrait avoir chaque jour...

On a des hauts avec un orgueil à s'en foutre des claques et il y a des jours où on touche le bas...

On se rabaisse sans à avoir besoin des critiques des autres, nos critiques nous suffit à nous blesser, à nous faire pleurer de rage, de dégout. Il y a un toujours ce sourire pour nous sauver de l'interpellation des autres...

On s'isole dans notre souffrance, ne désirant pas en parler...

On est en colère par ce que l'on croit voir ou comprendre, un brin nous énerve. Surtout ce foutu bonheur qu'affichent les autres. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, c'est juste de l'incompréhension.

Pourquoi pas nous ?

Pourquoi on rame ?

Pourquoi on ne peut pas vivre comme tout le monde ?

Mais ce « tout le monde » souffre aussi bien que nous, c'est ce con de sourire qui fausse tout...

Pardonnez-moi cher lecteur, je suis vulgaire. On ne change pas la nature de l'humain. Pour m'excuser, je vais me présenter dans les normes. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai tous justes 21 ans. J'ai des rondeurs, en gros, je mets du 46. Ainsi bizarrement, j'aime ma personnalité mais mon physique m'empêche d'être moi-même. Tordant hein ?

J'ai de quoi être heureuse : une famille aimante me soutenant dans mes projets, des amis qui m'acceptent tel que je suis. Je suis leur Bella, la vraie Bella. Une Bella qui n'a aucune crainte de leur jugement. Pourtant, j'ai une sorte de barrière mentale -FOUTUE BARRIÈRE- qui m'empêche de vivre ou alors c'est seulement les préjugés de l'humain qui m'effraie ... On ne peut pas être parfait, hein ?! Vous avez l'exemple sous vos yeux, lectrices et lecteurs !

Bref, dans tout cela, vous ne savez que les formalités. Je resterai bien sur cette partie à chercher la solution pour être heureuse, mais on n'en finirait pas. Et ce n'est pas mon but de vous emmêler les neurones. Nous ferons Sherlock Holmes plus tard.

Je vis dans la banlieue de San Francisco, oui la ville où les tramways en chient pour monter les rues en pente. Imaginez quand vous avez loupé le tramway pour aller à l'université, vous sentez vos mollets durcis comme du béton ! C'est mon quotidien, et pourtant mon poids fait toujours le yoyo, rassurez-vous, je ne me pèse pas tous les jours.

Je fais des études de langue pour devenir professeur de français ou traductrice de romans, je ne sais pas encore. L'avenir me le dira, ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche de mon avenir. Je me dis seulement qu'un jour, j'aurai une sorte de révélation qui me guidera dans mes choix.

C'est vraiment horrible de se présenter, vous le savez ? Comment savons-nous qui sommes-nous ? J'ai l'impression de me présenter dans une réunion aux alcooliques anonymes. Au final, je vais arrêter d'essayer de me présenter, je vais me présenter avec mes mots pour que vous aperceviez ce qui se cachent derrière toutes ses âneries. Je vous dit d'avance, bon courage. Mais je n'ai pas de doutes en vos capacités, c'est toujours plus facile de découvrir le caractère et la personnalité d'autrui…

* * *

Alors c'est une cata ? Laissez moi vos impressions ! Je crois que je suis prête à la critique ! ^^

Ma la perchée ! Bises :)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Si c'était plus simple

**Voici le premier chapitre ! Court mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est une petite fiction où les chapitres dépendront de mon inspiration ^^**

**Merci à Ousna, Mlle Lizz et psychogirl25 pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera une idée du caractère de Bella.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je le publierais, il n'est pas encore écrit et les examens pour le bac s'accumulent :/ J'essayerai de faire mon maximum pour ne pas vous faire patienter.**

**Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Si c'était plus simple ...

Il y a quelques semaines, après d'innombrables disputes avec ma meilleure amie, Alice Cullen, je finis par m'isoler, lasse de ces disputes.

Lasse de ces jugements …

Lasse de ces compassions …

Lasse de ces avis alors qu'_ils_ ne ressentent pas cette douleur destructible …

C'est tellement facile pour les autres de juger lorsqu'on est tellement bien dans sa peau et dans son esprit, aucunement complexée sur son physique ...

Tellement plus facile de conseiller des vêtements alors que moi, je savais, d'avance que les vêtements essayés ne m'iront pas. Rien que de voir ces bouts de tissus montrant cette masse de gras que je ne voudrais pas me rappeler de son existence : tout ce qu'il faut pour mettre un moral en l'air.

Alice, malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour elle, était l'une de ces personnes à juger sans l'onde d'une idée de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'aimais pas mes rondeurs. Pour elle, c'était une absurdité ... Une perte de temps alors que la vie est courte.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on me foutait la paix, que l'on me laisse tranquille sur ce mal-être. Tant que je n'avais pas besoin ou l'obligeance de me remettre en question, j'étais bien. Pas de quoi d'être heureuse, mais j'étais en paix avec moi-même pour un certain temps.

**Flashback :**

« - _Bella, tu me tapes sur les nerfs, t'as tout pour toi, t'es belle ! Arrêtes de te torturer avec des pensées débiles_, me dit Alice après une journée de fac. »

Nous faisions le trajet ensemble pour rentrer nos appartements respectifs, nous habitions dans la même banlieue.

_« - Ne me dis pas que je suis belle pour essayer de me refiler des poussières de confiance, je n'y arrive pas._

_- Bella, t'es vraiment une tête de mule et une fille emmerdante… Je te dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, je le dis parce que je le pense. Désolée de dire ce que je pense, la prochaine fois, je jouerai la carte de l'hypocrisie. Contente ?!_

_- Vas te faire Alice ! Que veux-tu, j'ai une tête de con, trouves une autre amie moins compliquée !_ m'exclamai-je.

_- Si tu crois que je vais te lâcher, je suis aussi bornée que toi ma pote !_

_- Dans ce cas, je t'appellerai quand je serais au summum de ma confiance, pour le moment, c'est pas prêt d'arriver !_ Dis-je ironiquement.

_- Alors, c'est reparti pour un tour ?! me reprocha t-elle. Tu vas t'isoler encore une fois de moi, de nos amis ?! Pour t'enfoncer encore plus dans ce mal être._

_- Oui ! Et ? Une objection madame ?!_

_- Bien sûr, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de te claquer le baigneur !_ s'écria t-elle._ L'isolement ne t'apportera rien et il faut que tu parles ! Bordel, tu parles jamais quand ça va pas, faut que l'on te tire les vers du nez pour nous parler_.

_- J'y arrive pas, tu comprends pas …_ murmurai-je. »

Je la lançai en plan, au milieu de la rue. Et c'est ainsi que je m'étais isolée. Comme je savais si bien le faire. Et je ne m'étais pas seulement isoler d'elle, mais aussi de mes amis en commun avec elle. Mes seuls amis. Je ne désirais pas voir la pitié sur leur visage. Quand quelque chose me touchait, Alice ne savait pas le garder pour elle. Elle leur disait tout car elle pensait que tous ensembles, ils pourraient m'aider. Mais ça aident seulement à m'enfoncer dans mon isolement. M'isoler me permettait de réfléchir sur qui étais-je, quel était le but de ma vie et surtout de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas. Des réflexions sans aucun intérêt vu qu'il n'y avait pas de solution, mais c'était essentiel pour moi. Mais était-ce possible que ces réflexions me soient nocives ?

**Fin du flashback**

Quelques semaines après sans nouveau de mes amis, mon portable vibra.

Ce que j'aimais chez mes amis, malgré leurs avis personnels, ils comprenaient mon besoin de distance. Pour eux, cet isolement ne m'était pas du tout bénéfique mais ils savaient ce que c'était comme ça que j'arrivais à gérer mes émotions et mes pensées.

L'appel était d'Edward. Edward Masen. Un ami de la bande, enfin plus qu'un ami pour moi …

Comment vous décrire _ce type_ ? Des yeux verts qui semblent lire en vous en une seconde. Un regard qui percute aussitôt votre cœur et n'en ressort jamais. Une carrure, ni musclé ni maigrichon, qui vous donne l'impression qu'il pourra vous protéger à n'importe quel instant...

Et oui, je suis une de ces nanas qui fantasme, bave, rêve de son meilleur ami mais qui n'ose rien dire de peur de briser une amitié si importante. Belle affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est bien plus que son physique qui me charme. C'est cette compréhension, ce besoin de ne jamais juger, toujours à tendre la main pour me faire sourire par des âneries que lui seul semblait savoir-faire.

C'était Edward, _ce type_ à qui je pourrai partager des heures sur mes passions, mes joies… Pourtant à lui aussi, je n'arrivais pas à me confier.

Je ne répondis pas à son appel, je le mis directement sur ma messagerie. Recevant un message m'indiquant qu'il m'avait laissé un message vocal, je l'écoutai sentant mon cœur paniquait.

« _Bella,_ dit Edward en soupirant, _arrêtes ta quarantaine s'il te plait. Tu nous manques … Je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse, mais tu trouveras l'équilibre pour marcher droit et en tout sérénité. Ça y est, à cause de tes rêveries shakespeariennes, je parle comme toi et tu n'es pas là pour te moquer. Sérieux, sors ce soir avec nous, on sera au Asian Wok à 20h. Viens … Je t'embrasse_. »

En écoutant ce message, des larmes succombèrent sans mon consentement. Si tu savais idiot… Ma seule envie de trouver cet équilibre, c'est avec toi. Mais le pire dans tout ça, j'en suis consciente, c'est que pour me sentir heureuse et bien dans ma peau, j'attends l'amour. Je n'attends pas le prince charmant, je veux seulement quelqu'un qui m'accepte pour que j'arrive enfin à m'accepter. C'est complétement stupide, je n'ai pas besoin de ce quelqu'un mais je reste obstiner sur ce point…

J'hésitai sur cette proposition, devais-je continuer de faire ma tête de con et voir leur compassion ou oublier ce passage et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Je devais faire outre de tout ça sinon je n'avancerai pas. Je ne pris pas la peine de rappeler Edward de peur que ma voix me trahisse. Je lui envoyai un message :

«_ Je viendrai ce soir, merci pour l'invit._

_Bises, Bella_ »

Je reçus, quelques minutes plus tard, un message de sa part :

« _Merci de venir, tu manquais vraiment à la bande, à ce soir. Ed'_ »

C'était avec une forte appréhension que je décidai de me préparer pour cette soirée qui risquait d'être forte en rebondissement ...

* * *

**Alors ? N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez ! ;)**

**Ma' la perchée !**


End file.
